Zeketris
by abbyb706
Summary: Tris really likes her best friend Uriah's brother Zeke. But does Zeke like Tris back? This is a story where Tris grows up in Dauntless and is about to face initation. Read this story to find out! I love fourtris, but this will not turn out to be one. I wanted to change things up and do Zeketris now! Please enjoy. RATED M FOR SOME SCENES.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Uriah's POV:

"Hey Uri," Tris called to me with a smirk. I looked up from my computer and saw her. "Here for Zeke," I teased her. She gave me a playful punch and a grin. "Is he here?" She asked questioning me turning a little nervous at the mention of his name. I laughed, "Maaaaybee," I said in a sing song voice, "Why does Tris want to flirt with my older brother again? Oh, and to give you an answer, he is not here." She gave me a glare and walked out of my apartment room.

Tris and I have been best friends for years and she had always had a "thing" for Zeke. I just let her be because I didn't want to get wrapped up in her drama. I closed my computer and fell back onto my bed. Tomorrow was the Choosing Ceremony and Tris and I promised each other that we would stay in Dauntless with our families. Except, Tris was concerned that her knowledge-seeking brother Caleb, would transfer to Erudite, I told her it would be okay and it was _his _decision afterall. I didn't have to worry about that because I had no younger siblings and Zeke stayed in Dauntless. I smiled, closed my eyes, and let sleep take over me.

I was awoken by a shake, "Uriah!" a familiar female voice screamed, "Wake up!" "But Tris I don't want to," I said with a groan. Before I could fully get up, Tris left the room and came back with a cup of water. "Thank you," I said reaching out to grab the water thinking that it was for me. Just as I let out my hand to grab the cup, she dumped on my head. "What the hell!" I shouted at her while jumping up from my now wet covers and standing on the floor. "I knew that would get you up," she said with her memorable smirk. I just yawned and asked, "So why did you wake me up this early?' I questioned her. She looked shocked, "Uriah Pedrad, have you completely forgot that today is the Choosing Ceremony, the day where we decide our fates for the rest of our lives." I laughed remembering the day and that I was wet with water and walked up to her and gave her a giant bear hug getting her clothing all wet as well, "Well, I'll see you there," I said as I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Zeke's POV:

I hear a knock on the door and walk towards it to open it. "Hi Tris," I say when I see her, "Uriah will be here any minute." I look at her and I notice she looks really pretty in her black dress. Just as I am about say this, Uriah comes behind me and looks at Tris and I gives her a wink and she giggles. "Wow, you look handsome Mr. Pedrad," I say to him with a smile. He laughs and walks past me to Tris and puts his arm around her and they walk to the train. I feel a twinge of _jealousy _as I watch them walk away but I do not really know why. Suddenly, I realize it's Tris…that's why I am jealous. I've always thought of her as a younger sister I needed to protect, but now I don't have the same feelings anymore. After seeing her grow as a Dauntless member, I realize that I have deeper feelings for her, I decide I will tell her after she gets back, but now I have some things to do.

I get dressed in somewhat nicer cloths (aka sweats instead of pajamas) because we have the new initates coming today and head to Four's apartment. His door is open so I walk in and see him on his bed. "Hey Zeke," he calls to me and I give him a wave and walk to him. "What's up?" He asks. I shrug, I'm not really in the mood to talk. "How's Shauna?" He asks winking at me. Last night we went on a date, but I don't really like her, I was bored so I just went, and now, all I can think about is Tris. "Ok," I say shrugging again, "I don't really like her." Four recoils, "What?! How can you not like Shauna, she is like the hottest girl in the compound!" My eyes get cold, but then soften up a bit, "It's not all about looks," I say, "I like someone who is fierce, smart, and funny," naming the traits Tris has. "Does Zeke have another girl on his mind?" Four asks raising an eyebrow. "Yeah," I reply, "Tris." After I say that I immediately wish I hadn't, I forgot Four has liked her since they were kids. "S-s-s-sorry Four, I f-forget you liked her," feeling really bad after looking at the hurt in his eyes, but they immediately go cold again, "It's cool bro, I like Lauren now, she's all yours." I smile and then stop, he is lying, he doesn't like Lauren at all, but I don't say anything, maybe I was cut out for Candor. "That's cool bro," I say, "But we should get going now," and with that we walk to the net.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tris's POV:

When Uriah and I arrive at the Hub for the ceremony we go and sit with our families in the Dauntless section. Max, one of the Dauntless leaders, doesn't waste any time and begins to start with his famous speech when everyone is settled in, but soon after, he starts to call off the names of the apprehensive 16 year olds. I doze off until I hear, "Caleb Prior!" He gets up from next to me and walks to the stage, taking the knife from Max, he cuts his palm into the water for Erudite which is now a deep red. The Dauntless crowd gasps, while the Erudite grin as their transfer initate walks towards his new home. Then, I hear my name, "Beatrice Prior!" I let go of my mom's hand which I didn't realize I was gripping so tightly and walk to the stage. Max hands me a new knife and I quickly cut my palm over the burning coals, Max along with the rest of the Dauntless let out s sigh of relief and continue on. "Uriah Pedrad!" Max says handing him the knife. I smile as he cuts him palm over the coals signifying Dauntless and comes to stand by me with the other Dauntless initates. "Sorry about Caleb," he whispers in my ear as he slings an arm across my shoulders. "Thanks," I tell him, "I just want him to be happy," I smile at Caleb across the room and he smiles back. When the last girl makes her choice, Candor, I think, we run down the stairs to the trains in a mob of black with some other colors from the new transfers. I smile as I hop on with Uriah, but it slowly fades when I see an Erudite kid on the tracks behind us, he failed the first part of initation and now he is factionless.

I walk over to see my other friends who stayed in Dauntless too, Lynn and Marlene talking with a transfer. "Hey," I say to them steadying myself on the door of the train and they introduce me to a former Candor girl named Christina and we tell her as much as we know about initation. When everyone begins to jump onto the roof, I do the same and land perfectly on my feet and go help Christina up who wasn't as successful. When Max finishes his second speech, we get lined up to jump and apparently I'm first in line. I am not afraid of heights so this is pretty easy, I bend my knees and soar through the air before I hit the net. I grab the first hand I see, which so happens to be Zeke, he smiles at me, pulls me of the net and yells behind him, "FIRST JUMPER-TRIS!" I walk to the corner of the room before I hear a high pitch girl-scream, of course it's Uriah and I laugh. He comes up to me mumbling about something and we wait until all the initates have jumped.

Four begins introducing himself, and Uriah and I both feel a tap on our backs and turn around to see Zeke. He begins to whisper, "I begged Eric and Max and they said I could train the Dauntless borns," Uriah and I both look at each other and smile, Zeke continues to talk, "But don't think you will be getting special treatment from me," he smiles and joins Lauren, Four, and Harrison who I all know well. Lauren begins to speak as we break off, "I assume you guys don't need a tour of the place," and we all grin. I tune out until Zeke speaks up telling us there is a new rule. All Dauntless born initates can sleep in their own homes ONLY if they come to training at 8:00, on time, every morning. I smile again as we walk into the cafeteria for dinner.

Uriah's POV:

Tris, Marlene, and Lynn and I walk over to our classic table and invite some other transfers to join us and just start talking about random things. Then, Zeke comes up to our table and whispers into Tris's ear, "Can I talk to you about something?" She nods and they walk away. I wonder what they are talking about. I just keep the conversation going by telling one of my jokes and earning lots of laughs.

Zeke's POV:

I come up to Tris's table and whisper to her quietly, "Can I talk to you about something?" She nods her head yes and I grab her hand to bring her with me. Now is the chance to tell her my feelings about her. Once I'm far enough from the cafeteria I let go of Tris's hand, "What do you want to talk about?" She asks and looks up at me with those sparkling blue and grey eyes. Now or never, I think to myself. "Well…" I begin to say, "Tris, I just want to tell you that," I can't say it, nerves are coming to me. "That what?" she asks. I shouldn't be a pansycake, I have to tell her, "That…ireallylikeyou," I say in one breath. I expect to see her laugh and walk away, but she just smiles at me and says, "I really like you too Zeke." I smile at her too and take her face in my hands and kiss her firm on the lips. Surprisingly, she kisses me back and runs her hands through my hair as I put my hands on her waist and push her closer to me. I frown when she pulls back and then I realized why, instructors aren't supposed to have relationships with the initates, "After initation," she says to me and kisses me on the cheek before walking back to the cafeteria. I laugh into my hands and walk back behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tris's POV:

After the kiss with Zeke, I go over to my table getting a questioning look from Uriah, clear my tray, and go straight home because they give us the night off, it was nice of them. When I get home though, I can't fall asleep, I just keep thinking about Zeke. I had no clue he liked me and that was why that kiss was so special. All that was on my mind was the fact that the guy I had liked for years liked me back. The pressure of his lips on mine was so mesmerizing and sweet, but I had to remember the whole initate/instructor dating rule. When I finally was able to fall asleep, I dreamed about a life with Zeke.

Uriah's POV:

Tris leaves to go home after dinner immediately. I go over to Zeke who is talking to Four and ask if he wants to come home with me, I feel like a baby asking him this, but I want to know what he told Tris. Right as he is about say no I give him the she-is-my-best-friend-look and he reluctantly says yes. We walk to the apartment in silence, but I can't take it anymore. "What did you tell her?!" I say bouncing on my feet. "Just some things," he says with a grin on his face. "You didn't tell her anything, you kissed her!" I scream, unable to contain my excitement. When we get to the door, Zeke shoves me inside with a look that could kill, "First of all," he begins, "I don't know how you know that I kissed her…" "SO YOU DID-" he cuts me off, "Uriah if you don't shut it, I will," he says to me, then a more happy look replaces his face, "Yes, I did kiss her, but you can't tell anyone that because there is a strict rule prohibiting instructors to be in a relationship with an initate…now you can talk," he says motioning to me, "So what did you say to her?" I ask feeling very nosey. "I told her I really liked her and she told me she really liked me too, and then I kissed her and she kissed me back and we walked to the cafeteria," he says explaining to me. I squeal with delight and walk into my room to go to bed, yayyyy Tris!

Zeke's POV:

After my gossip session with Uriah, I went to bed, when I wake up it is 7:00 in the morning. I get up, I go to take a shower and get dressed in black pants and a black shirt with my leather jacket on top and lace up my sneakers. At 7:20, I arrive at the dining hall (cafeteria) and grab a muffin and bacon. I eat quick and head to the training room to set up for the day. Lauren meets up with me five minutes later and helps me set up the targets and the guns. At 7:59 all the initates arrive, and I can't take my eyes off Tris. She is beautiful in her own way. I come out of my daze when Lauren yells at all the initates to pick up a gun. Almost everyone hits the target on the first try except these two kids who I don't really know the names; I just stare at Tris hearing all the _bangs _until we dismiss them for lunch. I motion for Tris to stay and now it's just us in the room, while everyone else goes to lunch. I run up to her and pick her up in my arms and swing her around while she laughs and yells, "ZEKE PUT ME DOWN!" I giggle and set her down lightly and hug her close to me. She slows her breathing as I put my forehead up to hers and kiss her softly on the lips. I take her hands and put them on my neck making the skin there feel charged by electricity. I lick the bottom of her lip asking for entrance and just as she is about to let me in, I hear someone whistle behind us. I turn around to find my idiot brother. Tris and I both blush, and she walks over to Uriah to leave, but before she does, she runs back over to me and whispers in my ear, "We will continue this later." I hold in a smile as she walks out with Uriah to go to lunch and I clean up the training room.

Tris's POV:

Uriah and I walk to lunch after he saw me and Zeke in the training room. "So," he says awkwardly, "So," I reply. "You really like my brother don't you?" he asks, I nod and turn to look at him. "Well he likes you a lot too." "Thanks Uriah, that's encouraging," I say with a smirk. "It's just that he's dated a lot of girls and you're the only one who he thinks is special," I smile down at the ground, "He said that?" I ask now feeling curious. "Yeah," he replies, "Now let's go get some chocolate cake!" I laugh, "I like that idea."


End file.
